The light of a Dark world
by EllieEpicJellie
Summary: Brooklyn is alone. For so long it has been this way just her and the unconsecrated. Without hope but she continues on anyway, she doesn't know why she just does its the way her life has always been from the time of her village's breach and destruction and when she actually had hopes of finding someone else in this dark and dead world.
1. Chapter 1

**The Forest of Hands and Teeth ****Fan fiction**

**A/N: Okay so I absolutely Adore these books and I wanted to write a fan fiction on them so i did (: Thank you for reading, I know its a bit vague at first (:**

**oh and DISCLAIMER: almost none of this is mine... Credit to Carrie Ryan (: (she is amazing)**

_**Chapter one**_

Holding a candle in my shaking hand I searched for anything but all I could find was endless flat, smooth, concrete floor without a single stain, bump or imperfection. My candle light wasn't bright it barley lit my way. Not that I had one. The darkness pressed in and the candle seemed to wane and flicker. I hear a moan, an inhumanly human moan. My body shuddered in automatic response; already my body was imagining the feeling of cold, lifeless hand gripping me. I ran, ran from the moan, from the darkness, from my own shadow. From everything.

But they followed me persistently as I knew they would and I couldn't escape, my breath was the only other thing I could hear, coming hard and fast as I ran. Then a resounding splash echoed through my head and my foot was soaking in water but I didn't dare stop. The moans were closing in getting closer and if there is one thing I have learnt it is that to survive you must do anything. I kept going and the water rose to my ankle it was so cold and already I couldn't feel my toes, or more precisely I could and they felt like heavy bricks. Like dead weights pulling me down. As it rose to my waist I could feel the cold soaking through my skin into my bones making them ache until I could no long feel them. Imprisoned in my ever moving , ever wavering ball of light I kept walking though I couldn't feel where I was walking or on what but that did not matter I could still hear them following me where ever I went, I knew I could out run them, but unlike them I couldn't keep going forever.

Suddenly instead of continuing at waist height in the fridge water I kept going down and I wasn't stopping, I couldn't feel if my legs were about to hit ground but I could feel myself almost slipping under. Holding the candle with one hand I tried to stay afloat and kept my head above the water that even with the candle light only 2 inches away was pitch black, like an impenetrable black hole where no light would dare venture. I was moving my feet, kicking to stay afloat though I'm not sure if they are moving I can't feel them, it feels like a dull ache of nothing.

Then the darkness swallowed me whole, the candle had dipped into the water extinguishing the flame that was my only light, my only hope. Panicking I kept thrashing at the water, trying to claw through the icy liquid to keep above the water. I felt a tug on my hip as I was dragged down, sinking quickly as if anchor was tied to me causing me to sink even as I struggled upwards. With the freezing cold and darkness completely surrounding, I couldn't breathe though my heart was hammering out of control in my chest and my brain was yelling at me to breathe even as it told me I couldn't. my arms were becoming sluggish and difficult to move as the freezing water took effect, not that I even knew which way was up any more, with my eyes closed, no light and my head bursting with little white lights behind my eyelids. I couldn't take it anymore the surface was out of reach as was any hope, though if I was being truthful that had disappeared even before the light of the candle did. I took a breath just as I felt my body crash to the sandy bottom and my wold spin at a million miles per hour.

Gasping I woke immediately bolting up right and alert for any dangers until I realised I was soaking in sweat on my thin mattress. It took me only a moment to figure out that I had been dreaming, I had this dream far too often though it fooled me every time. Flopping back down on my bed I closed my eyes tightly, squeezing them shut to prevent any tears escaping. Just a dream.

Sitting up and this time rubbing my eyes, trying to rid myself of the feeling the dream left behind. But just like in the dream I was struggling to keep afloat but this time it wasn't the water threating to drown me but my own sad loneliness and fear. Taking a deep shuddering breath I draw myself out of bed, throwing on my cloths hurriedly and picking up my satchel. I hesitate glancing back at the warm bed that I have used for the last 3 weeks, I'm going to miss the certainty I realize but then I shake myself, there has only been one certainty in my life for a while… I am alone.

That is what my days revolve around, each move I make can be as selfish as I like because there is no one I have to take care of, no one to take care of me. I used to believe that I would find someone here in the forest but I have long since put to rest that hope. Leaving it berried so deep that I couldn't even find it If I wanted to. It was just the unconsecrated and I left now. I survive and they exist, in this cruel and vicious world that I have been left in.

I sneak down the hall even though I don't need to, it not like the unconsecrated will hear me and there is no one else to hear me. But it's instinctive and as I carry on my way I keep silent and alert. Passing down the creaky warped stairs I duck under the cobwebs that are threatening to take over the entire ceiling. Easing the heavy wooden door open I peeked outside taking in the barren desolate town, not a sound except the faint moans whispering on the breeze. I sigh and pull the door ajar just enough so that I can slip through the small gap. Though that is relatively easy with my slight build and skinny, malnourished figure.

Now outside in what was once the middle of the village I search a few houses gathering supplies for my journey. This is all I have done for the last 7 years of my life. I wonder along the paths and find things, places and supplies then I move on. It used to be in the hope that I would find someone but now it is just a habit remaining from a time when I had higher hopes, before the dampness and cold desolation of this world destroyed them.

Seven years ago I had a family, neighbours, friends but the unconsecrated breached my village and they were gone, lights snuffed out of existence leaving me alone in the darkness. Once upon a time I had known love and warmth but no longer. I continued to the edge of town without incident. Finding the gate I looked at the odd symbol that marked it, rubbing my icy fingers over the cold worn grooves. Trying to piece together their meaning from nothing, racking my brain for memories I didn't have. Sighing I looked ahead through the rusty old chain links then quickly passed through snapping the gate shut behind me. The unconsecrated shuffled mindlessly closer sensing my nearness pressing against the fence as I walked down the narrow path my eyes watching only ahead not willing to meet the desecrated void faces that were once people.

Down the path to something new I tried to tell myself but I knew whatever I found would likely just be another deserted village or worse one overrun with unconsecrated. I trudged on through the day passing different gates each time inspecting the symbols on the bar hoping I would suddenly understand the secrets hidden in the old metal. Nothing happens though and I remain as clueless as I have always been to their meaning. When darkness truly falls I take out the wood I have gathered throughout the day and make a small fire, heat up some food and go to sleep knowing that tomorrow will be long and lonely.

Before sleep takes me I let myself think about them, let the memories wash over me but like crashing waves they pull me in as I struggle against the tide of emotions. Sucked in I remember every detail of them.

First my mother with her long honey blond hair so similar to my own and her sweet reassuring smile that could calm me even when the moans were at their loudest. In my mind she stands in a meadow dressed in a fine, clean sky blue dress that matches her eyes and flutters in a non-existent breeze. In her arms she holds a baby, my little brother Jonathan, he was only just 5 weeks old when the breach happened. Tiny and innocent, he knew nothing of this world yet it took him without regret, without mercy. I remember how small he was, his wide, innocent blue eyes and the way his little fingers would just hold my pinkie.

Then I pictured my father, a tall strong man with a kind smile, his eyes such a vibrant green that they seemed magical, enchanting. They would always capture my attention when he told me stories, and I loved that I had inherited them, though looking at my reflection would always remind me of him, and serve to remind me countless times that I could never look into his beautiful eyes again, that he will never hold me as he would when storms roared outside and lightning flashed across the horizon.

I could never remember my father without remembering Conner my older brother who was his splitting image with the same nose, mouth, and messy hazel hair. The only major difference was his eyes one of which was blue like my mothers and the other as green as my fathers. I looked up to him so much he was strong and brave. I followed him around like a puppy and he let me.

Tears were now streaming down my face in salty rivulets; I could feel them against my cheeks even with my eyes shut tight. I never should have thought about them, I should just try and forget them; forget the pain and the loss and the loneliness. Just forget it all. But I can't because if I don't remember them… who will?

**A/N: Okay so this is the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please review to tell me what you think (:**

**P.s. if you were reading my one direction fan fiction, it got deleted because of the use of real people so i'm going to eventually get it up on another website ):**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Forest of Hands and Teeth ****Fan fiction**

**A/N: okay on to the second chapter, hope its alright and keeps in with the first (:**

**oh and DISCLAIMER: almost none of this is mine... Credit to Carrie Ryan (: (she is amazing)**

**_Chapter Two_**

Moaning. It is the first thing to greet my ears as I slip abruptly back into consciousness. Even though you hear it all the time it never quite goes away, never fades until you don't even notice it, it is an incessant noise that jars your senses. Screaming at you to run away as fast and far as you can; even though you know you're safe behind the fences.

I pick myself slowly off the rough ground rubbing a crick in my neck, and searching for my canteen of water to sooth my parched throat. I sip at the cold water trying not to drink too much, knowing that I may not find a water source for days. I quickly packed up my blanket, folding the thin threadbare material that has faded to a pale yellow just a shadow of its former brilliant orange and packing it away in my satchel with my other meagre possessions.

I continue on my way always looking ahead, not willing to face the fear that if I look in to the groups of undead I will see someone I recognise and I don't want to see them as one of the unconsecrated. Without recognition of who I am or even care just and unsatisfiable want to infect where there used to be a soul. I prefer to remember them as they were. Even if it is painful.

By midday I have gone down two gates, choosing split sections at random, I don't care, it not like I know where I'm going, not like I have anyone to search for. I have gone in so many circles accidently passing through desolated villages again and again because it is so hard to find your way and most of the gates and paths look the same. I don't even care anymore, I used to get frustrated that I was getting nowhere but long since given up on going anywhere. Now here I am for the third time today standing in front of 3 gates. But something is different. Something is not right. I feel my hand slip down to my hip where my knife is. Ready.

Then I see it, one of the gates, the one in the middle isn't fully closed and in fact it is almost half open. This makes my heart start pumping faster, I glance around on alert but nothing is out of the ordinary. I walk right up to the open gate inspecting it and I start noticing little details that I didn't before. The path is less over grown, the weeds and bushed don't crowd it like they do the other paths. The ground is pressed flat and looks used, like people walk this path. The gate isn't as rusty and screechy when I pull it closed. The thing about this gate is that it looks used and used means people.

I feel a spark, in my chest. Warm and glowing and as I race through the gate it keeps building in me growing bigger and brighter. I race along the path not having to worry about roots, weeds or thorns in my way. I stop dead in my tracks when I see it.

The gate.

It leads into a village. I can see from the shape of the fence. Curving and circling as it Safely encloses the village but as with every other fence it is poorly upheld, sagging and broken in places only to be scrappily patched up. I make me think how could we have ever thought to keep the unconsecrated out how fragile our existence is. I look beyond it hoping to see people, anyone. But all I see is the desolation of every other town I find. That can't be right I think about all the differences and keep going still alert. I enter through the gate, like the one before it slides smoothly open. This I realise, looking around is no village, but a town. The buildings are larger, built more solidly and are grand in their designs. The streets are paved and there is a playground but it's all empty.

Feeling tears threatening I shut my eyes. I should have known. The fire of hope in my chest gone, leaving only a burnt out place just as empty and desolate as the town. I wander through the streets, numb and tired not going anywhere. I just keep moving.

I'll stay here for a while I decide, barely glancing at the magnificent structures surrounding me. I stop outside a large stone building, its front lined with sturdy colonnades and guarded by stone lions. But it wasn't the mighty sight I imagine it once was, the colonnades were chipped and cracked, covered in dirty, crude scrawl and coloured by the elements and time. The lions, once majestic and beautiful that proudly stood watch, unable to help but only watch as the world fell around them, that's how I imagined them anyway. Now covered in dirt and missing parts, they seemed lonely even though there were two of them. I slowly climbed the steps and slipped past the lions to the thick wooden door. Drawing my knife I slowly press through the door. Seeing the inside I almost drop my knife. Quickly regaining my grip I venture further into the building, closing the door behind me.

The space is open and the ceiling high, but in the large space is shelf upon shelf of books, each case containing them was about twice my height and the rows were so long that I could hardly see the end in the little light that was streaming through the higher up windows. I had only come across very few books in my life, but each time I found one I would read it because it reminded me of my mother reading to me and teaching me to read. I always loved books, that is why she read to me as a child, because I liked to hear the stories and adventure that were on the old yellowed pages.

Closing the distance to the nearest bookcase I picked up a small hard covered book. The front had worn away and the binding was very loose and coming apart some pages barely attached to the spine. Flipping open the cover carefully I read the title: Alice's adventures in Wonderland. Beneath the title was a small fade picture of a girl in a dress falling down a hole following a rabbit. Still clutching the book I made my way down the aisles looking at the old dusty tomes that surrounded me and letting my fingers trail carefully across their spines, reading the title as I passed though there were few that I could actually see. Eventually I was at the back of the place, that when I found something peculiar. There was a ladder going up the wall into darkness. But it wasn't any old dusty ladder made years ago that was falling apart now as all the ones I had ever seen were. It was made of recently cut wood Quickly looking around I stowed the book in my satchel and began climbing the ladder testing my weight each time of the rungs. Surprisingly no of them gave way and I made it to the top without incident. I passed through some relatively thick curtains entering the space that lay beyond.

It was a small room, lit only a window on the other side of the room. It had two small beds covered in blankets and boxes of items dotted around, and a table with two chairs beside it. In the corner there was a small fireplace with ashes and some wood piled next to it. The thing that kept entering my thoughts was that like the path and the gates, the room looked used, lived in.

Crossing to the fire I held my hand above the ashes, there was still heat radiating from them which meant there had been a fire. Just then I heard two voices from below cut through the absolute silence easily and carried up into the small space where I was as they echoed around the huge building. Gripping my knife I backed into the corner of the room until my back was pressed into the cold stone and I could go back no further. What if they were terrible people, what if they hurt me? Questions and doubts fly through my mind in a whirlwind of panic. Maybe finding people wasn't a good idea. I have been fine on my own.

"Did you find anything?" a young and smooth but deep voice asked. I held on to the reasonable tone in the guy's voice and hoping against all hope that they would be friendly.

"Not much, I think we might have to move on soon." A second voice answered in a tired tone. Well more like exhausted, you could hear it as each word stretched out in a worn-out monotone, so lacking in energy and emotion.

"I know I have been thinking that for a while." The first voice replied as I heard him step onto the ladder and begin to climb. The other one didn't respond but I wasn't concentrating on that. I was more worried about the fast approaching man coming up the ladder. The curtains rustled and swayed as I tried desperately to blend into the wall and my body tensed ready. A boy with a ruffled mane of light brown hair stepped into the room crossing straight over to one of the beds and depositing a bag on it. Sighing he turned and saw me. His eyes winding in shock and his stance turned ready to fight if necessary.

"Hi?" I said nervously, my voice cracking. I was trembling I could feel every fibre of my being quivering in a nervous terror. My heart ached though he looked familiar and reminded me of a boy from the village where I grew up though if it was because he actually was or just because he was an alive human I'm not sure.

"What are you doing here? And who are you?" the boy asked his smooth voice stern and commanding. As he takes in my hand poised on my knife he eyes narrowing in instant suspicion. I instantly drop my hand leaving it dangling by my side along with my other hand, it makes me feel unprepared and weak but I have to let him know I'm not a threat.

"I'm Brooklyn" I say the name just as unfamiliar on my lips as it is on my ears. It's been year since I have heard anyone say it let alone myself. I swallow down the lump in my throat and continue speaking. "I was just looking in the building and I saw this loft and…" I trail off unsure of what to say next I haven't interacted with people in the last 7 years and I'm lonely. The guy Runs his hand through his hair messing it up making me want to go over and fix it for some inexplicable reason. I don't though because he is standing with his muscular arms crossed over his chest and his mouth in a hard line which is probably about as uninviting as you get. He is strong healthy and fit, I can see it I the ease of his movements and If it came to a fight he would win easily but I can see in his dark slate blue eyes a kindness, just like my mother and father had in theirs. I can't help but feel protected but maybe that is just because of finally finding other people. I should probably feel terrified and well I do, but it is mixed up with so many other emotions that I hardly notice it.

"Alex who are you talking to?" the other man calls from the other side of the curtain questioningly, interest and surprise evident in his voice. Alex looks towards the curtain for only a split second before focusing his attention back on me as if he could dare take his eyes of me for fear that I might do something crazy or sneaky. What does he think I'd do, he obviously has the upper hand, more like he had the whole deck actually. The other guy walks in sweeping the curtains aside.

I can't breathe. Can't speak. It's my brother standing before me.

**A/N: Yay chapter two (: . I hope you enjoyed it and please review to tell me what you think (:**

**tell me if there is anything i could do so i can improve thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Forest of Hands and Teeth ****Fan fiction**

**A/N: okay on to the third chapter, I'm really enjoying writing this but I also have a lot of other commitments so I'm not getting as much written as I would like to ): but here it is (:**

**(again) ****DISCLAIMER: almost none of this is mine... Credit to Carrie Ryan (: (she is amazing)**

**_Chapter three_**

Just like me he is frozen, his dissimilar coloured eyes looking right at me. Resembling our father even more than the last time I saw him. Except unlike my father he had a glint of sadness in his eyes, even as he took me in I could see he didn't want to let himself hope, let himself believe that it was really me.

"Conner?" I asked hesitantly, stepping forward slowly causing the wooden floorboards to creak in protest under my weight. How did he survive? "Conner?"

"Brooke?" He said in a way so achingly familiar it made my heart twinge as a tear began to slide its way down my face dripping to the floor without a sound, but I didn't dare move for fear of breaking this illusion and waking from this perfect dream.

"Yes" I whispered in a breath of air, a whoosh of emotions, letting it all out. How could one word be so heavy? Then he was there, surrounding me in a warm, desperate hug. I breathed in his smell so comforting like home. I let out a shuddering breath not wanting to let go. We stand like that for a while just being together.

At that moment I hear a loud cough "Sorry for ruining the moment and everything but who is this?" Alex asked confused, his face creased ad his eyes calculating and assessing the scene in front of him. I can see it's what he is used to, having to asses everything needing to understand; it's a way of surviving.

"Alex this is my sister." Conner states as he smiles thankfully at me, I smile back because I finally found someone, maybe now I do more than survive, perhaps my life will contain true happiness.

"Ah now I remember the name. You were from the village too." He says kindly smiling at me. He holds out a calloused hand to me "How are you Brooklyn?" So he was from the village, I tried to think of him but all that I managed to dredge up was vague memories of playing in large groups with other kids. Lots of running, screaming, pretending and dreaming but nothing clear about a boy named Alex.

I take his offered hand in my own and shake as if we are meeting for the first time, and well since I can't seem to remember him it more or less is. "I'm okay" I offer politely. He lets go quickly and rings his hands together nervously all his power and assertiveness drained from him. Leaving him just looking worn-out, not intimidating at all in fact he looked sad and even alone… but I guess that is just our wold everyone is alone circled in their own cage of emotions that trap them even more than the fences and chase them just as ceaselessly as the unconsecrated.

"So what are you guys doing here then?" I ask, one of the millions dancing on the tip of my tongue. The urge to spill out a whole books worth of questions I quelled with a tightly closed mouth and an extremely large amount of self-control. I could just feel my fingers fidgeting at my side with impatience as Conner and Alex regarded each other to see who would answer my query.

Alex sat down on one of the beds, making it squeak as his body weighted it down. It was the same one he put his bag on, he shrugged at me. "I'm guessing you got a few questions" he said his voice low with a small smirk playing at his lips. I nodded my head even though a few was a huge understatement.

"Sit down" Conner told me sitting on the other bed and patting a spot beside him invitingly. I sat and he wrapped an arm around me holding me close. "We might as well start from the beginning. Don't you recon Alex?"

"yeah that's probably best." He replied "it's been a long 7 years."

I didn't talk the whole time just nodding and waiting impatiently for them to answer my question. I was warm tucked into Conner's side though not as comfortable as I used to be when he did the same thing in front of the fire as kids. I had grown and so had he we didn't quite fit like we used to, still I enjoyed the moment as I was with him once again. That was enough for me.

"Okay so obviously we escaped when the village was breached, we left through the east gate over past the field. Everything was in chaos. We waited at that gate for hours just waiting for someone to come and get us, eventually we realised nobody was coming. The screaming had stopped and so had the yelling. We didn't give up until the gate was completely surrounded by unconsecrated." Connor told me as I peered up at him from my sheltered position watching his lips move forming the words as his eyes glazed over with the memory.

"That was the worst, I can still remember-" he cut off abruptly glancing at Conner "don't worry" he sighed "but anyway once that happened we left to wander the paths. The first place we found was an almost deserted village, which took us 3 days to find. There was an old couple there left from a slowly dying village. They helped us so much. They actually saved our lives numerous times." Alex continued his voice drifting easily across the room though it was terribly pained.

"So they came with us and showed us how to take care of ourselves, together we were trying to find another populated village. We found one" Conner smiled sadly just a slow twitch of his lips, his eyes so desperately unhappy I hugged him even tighter with both arms around him.

"It was just a small village but they accepted us with open arms, we found it 2 or more years after the breach and continued to live there until about 3 months ago." Alex continued after throwing a knowing, sympathetic look at Conner. I could feel him relax a little after that, He breathed a deep sigh and tilted his head. I have no idea what any of that means, its almost as if they are communicating with out words. In fact I'm sure they are.

"What happened?"

"Another breach, no one else survived as far as we know. Since then we have basically just been looking for more people and that's it." Conner says in a hushed tone, speaking just loud enough for Alex and I to hear.

There was a silence, they had finished telling their story, and I didn't know what to say. What was I meant to say? I just hugged Conner harder, and gave Alex a sympathetic look with my eyes. I was curling and uncurling my toes inside my boots to relive some of the tension but all I was achieving was wearing away at the already tattered sole of the shoe.

"What about you? What's your story?" Alex asked me curiously leaning forward, resting his hands on his knees. Like he thought it might be a nice story, maybe some sort of fairy-tale. Oh how I've wished, but no I'm sorry to disappoint him.

"Well I have ummm" I stuttered unsure of what to say "I-I well I escaped through the west gate, I was at the mulberry bush and when I saw an unconsecrated coming towards me I went through the gate. There really isn't much else to my story." I tell them shaking my head in disappointment in myself, with the world like it is I have done not a single memorable act in my life time. Ever. Though nothing of this world, my world, is truly memorable any more, books crumble and decay, people don't live to tell their stories and like with anything memorable you would have to do something truly astounding and remarkable. So really there was no chance that anyone would ever remember me, little Brooklyn Miles.

"That can't be all!" Alex protested, his brow creased and eyes probing quizzically into my own glassy green globes that were quickly attempting to fill with tears. I didn't let them though, blinking away the ones just beneath the surface, I stopped myself knowing that if I started it would turn into an all-out bawling session and I was stronger than that. I had to be.

"No really that's it for seven years I have tried to find other people, but I haven't." I shrug "I really haven't done anything much." Both Alex and Conner looked like they didn't know what to say, honestly I wouldn't either. Conner though he didn't say anything his face was an open book and even after all these years I could read him easily. He was sympathetic but something in his eyes made me feel like he had been through more pain. Alex's emotions on the other had been written in a completely different language and I had no clue what he was thinking. He was unreadable and silent.

"So you have been on your own for this whole time?" Alex asked curiously, though I thought I saw a hint of understanding cross his eyes. I tried to look again but it was already gone, hidden deep behind his dark slate grey eyes. If it was even there to start with.

"Yes" I answer him, bitting my bottom lip nervously and looking and the ground. The old dusty floorboards held no comfort the rotten and scratched wood though strong it was falling apart, just like the earth around us. Yeah, that's not exactly uplifting.

"So what are we going to do now?" Alex asks softly after the uncomfortable silence. Lifting my gaze from the floor I look at him, not knowing an answer but wanting one. His eyes were dark and clouded; it was obvious he was troubled even from my position.

"Sleep" Conner utters the words gently "for now anyway, we will talk more in the morning."

And that was that.

**A/N: Okay so there goes chapter three (: I hope you enjoyed it and please review to tell me what you think (:**

**Please tell me if there is anything I could do so I can improve thanks. I would really help because I would love to grow and extend myself as a writer.**


End file.
